


If Only

by avanti_90



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Period: Night of Yuri Vorbarra's Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Xav had promised her a life of comfort, if she came.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

_If only_ . The words drummed in Nandini’s head as she knelt on the floor, her skirts red with the blood of her son and daughter-in-law.  _If only I’d never come to this planet._

 __ Xav had promised her a life of comfort, if she came. He’d spoken of his home by the ocean, whispered of children running beside the water, under the open sky.

Three long, sharp stabs in her son’s chest. That was what all his promises had come to.

Xav stumbled into the room, and Nandini looked up into his shattered eyes. _If only I had not loved you._


End file.
